Blood
by ReaverPoet
Summary: Isabela finds herself in trouble, and Merril unexpectedly comes to the rescue...in an unusual manner.


Blood

By ReaverPoet

Title: Blood

Author: ReaverPoet

Pairings: Merril/Isabela

Rating: R

Complete?: Yes

Warnings: Lesbian sex

Disclaimer: No copyright challenge is intended. Not distributed for money.

Summary: Isabela finds herself in a bit of trouble—Merril comes to the rescue.

Archive: yes, but do not edit in any way, and keep all headings.

Feedback to: . Flames, trolls, and general meanness will be completely ignored.

"I want to talk about Merril for a moment, Varric," said the Seeker, pacing restlessly from one end of the small interrogation room to the other. "Its hard to resolve the two separate images you are painting of her—the naïve and affectionate girl, and the blood mage driven by an insatiable need for the power of the eluvian. That disparity makes me wonder just how true your story can possibly be. Help me to understand."

Varric smiled, "I can do that, but it will mean I have to digress a little—tell a story that doesn't actually involve the Champion. May I do that, or will it only lead to unflattering bruises?"

"Go ahead, Varric, I'll try to keep the bruises in flattering locations, " answered the Seeker, a very small smile briefly curving her lips.

"Oh my! The Seeker has a sense of humor! Don't worry, I won't let your bosses know. Anyway, one dark and stormy night…

The thunder cracked with gratuitous drama as the two men threw Isabela into a back room of the Blooming Rose.

"Easy, boys, or I may mistake what we're doing for foreplay," cracked the unflustered pirate captain, smiling seductively.

"I don't think...Andraste!" swore the rougher of the two men, drawing his battered sword.

Isabela whirled around to see Merril, dripping wet, staring at the proceedings with wide, emerald green eyes. In a second, she realized the waifish elf was about to say something completely unpredictable.

"Have I ever told you..," began the elf, speaking too quickly, as was her habit in moments of high excitement.

Isabella grabbed the girl roughly by the tunic and sealed her mouth with a rough and passionate kiss, bearing her down to the bed. One hand tangled in Merril's hair, she brought her mouth to the girl's ear and whispered in tones only an elf might hear.

"What in the name of Andraste's tits are you doing here?"

"Varric told me not to walk the streets alone at night," whispered the girl in return," so I was walking across the rooftops and I saw you were in trouble with these men, so I..."

"What is going on here, Isabela? Who is this elf bitch?" growled one of the men.

The pirate rolled sensuously to one side of Merril, and gave the men her best wolf grin. "You bring me to a brothel for business, and you don't expect my favorite whore to make an appearance? Gentlemen, you have seriously underestimated my charms."

"She don't look like no whore," commented the smaller man, drawing his daggers.

Isabela looked back at the girl pinned under her weight. She brought her mouth close to Merril's ear again, as her hand started to make its way under arcane robes to caress the elf's breast. "Forgive me, Kitten, and think of Hawke."

The green in Merril's eyes almost disappeared into pools of black. Her breath fluttered, and her body bucked against Isabela's. A moan escaped her, its sound punctuated by receding thunder.

"Oh, she's a whore, all right," commented Isabela, her eyes apologizing to Merril, while her voice stayed confident and amused. " She does so many very special things for me. Exotic things. Elf things."

The men laughed coarsely. Merril, her breath still quick, raised her mouth to Isabela's ear, "there's a knife strapped to my thigh. Better fetch it."

Unconvinced that it would help the situation, Isabela kissed and caressed her way down the small elf's body toward the hidden blade.

"Well, better have a good time while you can, Isabela. The boss will be here any minute, with the rest of the boys. That's six against one, and you don't got those pig stickers of yours."

Isabella drew a small knife out of a hidden sheath on Merril's thigh and sighed, silently. That's just great, she thought, sarcastically. Really helpful, Merril. One blade as long as my middle finger. Hurrah. We're saved.

Suddenly Merril pulled the pirate girl up to another passionate kiss. With one hand she parted her robe to bare her left breast. The thugs whistled and chuckled lewdly.

"Cut me," she whispered in the pirate's ear.

"What? No! …What?" replied Isabela, seriously confused. It seemed an awkward moment to indulge a kink.

Taking Isabela's hand firmly, Merril drew the knife into view and quickly and abruptly drew a line of blood with it across her breast. Merril's body bucked up into Isabella, and she uttered a groan that almost sounded like a word, but was drowned out by the sound of thunder. Then everything was weirdly silent.

"I've got good news and bad news, Lethaleen," said Merril, her voice heavy with passion. "The good news is that the men who were threatening you, and their boss and his thugs who were coming up the stairs…they're all messy piles of dust now."

Isabella looked over her shoulder and indeed saw piles of dust.

"The bad news is…she wants to be paid."

An earthy chuckle from the wall behind Isabela drew her attention, and she turned her head to see, smiling down at her, a demon of lust, her purple flesh luridly displayed.

"A thousand Hells!," swore Isabela quietly. "What have you done? Are we going to be abominations?"

"No, not that," replied Merril, pulling the beautiful pirate closer, "Just our lust. And pleasure. So close your eyes and think of Hawke if you must, but come to me now."

The kiss had real hunger in it now, and Isabela felt her body respond without her consent. Merril's hands began to wander over the pirate's curves, loosening her clothing.

"You forget—you always forget," whispered Merril,"You call me kitten, and worry about me in the city alone, and you try to protect me. So does Hawke and Varric."

Thin nimble fingers began to play at Isabela's nipple, which grew hard almost instantly with need.

"But you forget what I am, when you think that way," continued the elf, as she fondled and stroked. "You forget that I sold that innocence for knowledge and power for my people. What you see-it's just an echo."

Deftly, the elf rolled to lie on top of her writhing prey. "Or maybe I'm wrong. Maybe that is still me, a little."

Kissing Isabela deeply, Merril slipped long fingers into her wet sex and started a rhythmic caress. The pirate moaned and pressed her hips towards the pleasure.

"But I'm a blood mage, Isabela. I always am. Even when I seem most helpless."

Peels of thunder drowned out the first scream of pleasure—and the deep laughter of a demon….

"…Varric," interrupted the Seeker, "why is it that your stories involve so many beautiful women who are carnally interested in other women? If I'm to believe you, every other maid in Kirkwall spends her evenings in another buxom girl's arms!"

"Seeker, you can believe Kirkwall is overrun with dragons, insane blood mages, darkspawn, ghosts, and a hundred other unlikely things, but you can't believe the women of Kirkwall take a very admirable and realistic view of each other's charms?

The Seeker grimaced, stalking back to the other side of the cell. " Fine. Perhaps you should get back to the Champion's story."

Varric grinned, "If you insist…"


End file.
